An Apocalyptic World (New York City, New York) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Get to Suny Downside Medical Center **Eliminate Devourers in New York City **Chase down Dimitri Khrushchev **Get to the John F. Kennedy International Airport *Characters: Devourer's, Dimitri Khrushchev, Ultranationalists, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Stormy, Dark Clouds *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: **I Survived the Storm! ***Dodge all obstacles. *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (New York City, New York) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 2:41:00 pm and counting *Place: New York City, New York *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The team reaches Staten Island. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (Overvoice): 1441 hours. I arrived with the Keros Demonds at Staten Island. Finally, Khrushchev was ours. Helicopter flies past the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge and head towards Brooklyn. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (Overvoice): Pft. Or so we seemed. Scene fades into gameplay. Gameplay Chapter 1: Marked by Death and Destruction Vax Xalum: Zuka! Get over here, I thought you were piloting. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Oh yeah. Almost forgot. They switch places. Pvt. Zuka as pilot and Vax Xalum as Co-Pilot. Vax Xalum: Alright. We keep moving to Brooklyn. Are objective is to get to Suny Downside Medical Center. I'll mark it in your HUD. An objective appears to get to Suny Downside Medical Center. Vax Xalum: Dont worry, we'll fix that wound up really good Killax. Killax: [Sarcasm] Sure you will. A tornado then starts to form from the sky. ODST in Helicopters start to join you. ODST Soldier 1 (Radio): Watch out for those tornado's. It looks like they are about a F5 scale. ODST Soldier 2 (Radio): I copy, approaching objective ETA 60. More tornado's start to form and the ODST helicopters get sucked in. ODST Soldier 2 (Radio): Go! Go while you still can! (Gets sucked into the Tornado.) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Shit, hang on! The player then must pilot the helicopter and dodge the tornado's and objects thrown at them for 5 minutes of gameplay (debris, buses, cars, and I-Beams). They get sucked into the tornado. Player sees a Type 71 Assault Phantom get sucked into the same tornado and spins out of control and heads to the ground. Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): Mayday mayday, callsign Pedro, IMO Number: 9565493, going in hard! Type 71 Assault Phantom (Pilot): [As it spins down.] We're going down. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Come in Pedro! Whats your status! Shit Im loosing control of the helicopter! They go down and crash at Linden Blvd. Players screen is blurry but soon recovers. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: What happened. Vax Xalum: [angered] That was our only helicopter! Whats wrong with you! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Shut up. We still have transport. Look. Points to the rooftops of the Suny Downside Medical Center There's still transportation. Killax: Looks like an Ultranationalist helicopter. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Yeah, we'd better get moving if we dont want to get captured. Chapter 2: Emergency Response Team is out of service. Were on our own now...... They make there way to Suny Downside Medical Center. They make their way to the Emergency Room and fix Killax up. They clean and dress his wound and get him on his feet again. All of a sudden they hear Devourers scream. Killax: [Screams in pain as he is helped back up] What is that! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: That's not good. We got to go, now. They enter the elevator once on the first floor. They see a Devourer eating a corpse. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee hands Killax a M9 Plasma Pistol. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Dont worry. I have a pistol. Xeltive Thade: Dont just talk, shoot! The team kills the Devourers and advance outside where they see the Ultranationalists and 3 BTR's. Russian BTR-80 (Loudspeaker): Выходи! У нас вы окружены! которых стесняйтесь борьбы с нами! Вы только будете убивать себя! The Russian Soldiers then laugh in humiliation. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [Says this to himself.] Khrushchev. Khrushchev: Your colleagues is unwilling to explain his presence in this facility. Surrender now... And you will be allowed to live. The environment around him slows down, voices echo, his heartbeat beats faster and faster as two F-35's come in, then everything resumes at normal speed when they drop bombs on the BTR-80's. Khrushchev: If you want it that way. Khrushchev then runs and the Ultranationalists then pin them down. Thug: Shit! He's making a run for it! Major Josh Konaree: We're pinned down! We cant go anywhere! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Well maybe we find another path! Take the back! The Ultranationalist Soldiers then start to push forward into the Hospital's entrance. Thug: Run for it! Xeltive Thade: The helicopter on the roof! A sound of an explosion is heard. The helicopter on the roof then falls and blocks the front entrance. Half of the Ultranationalists inside and the allies taking heavy fire. Vax Xalum: [angered] Now look what you've done! If you'd haven't been pilot, we could of been out of here by now! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Khrushchev is getting away! We got to go after them. The team then makes their way to an emergency escape. They all press on the door as the Ultranationalists try to push it open. Thug: There's too many of them! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Keep pushing! The door then explodes open from a breaching charge. Sending the player back a few feet and in shell shock. The team recovers and Pvt. Zuka is on the ground still in shell shock but soon recovers in 30 seconds. Chapter 3: Ah! destructive Ignorance, what shall be done to chase thee out of the World! Vax Xalum: He's making a run for it! We'll meet you at the airport! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee gets up and begins to chase Dimitri Khrushchev who is 50 meter ahead of him. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: They must of eliminated most of the Devourers in the United States. I cant find a single one. As player gets on New York Ave. A Ultranationalist Troop Transport Truck comes speeding in trying to kill the player. The player will then either have to drop to prone or dive out of the way to evade it. Once that is tooken care of keep moving. Pvt. Zuka then catches Khrushchev on the other side of the intersection, but Pvt. Zuka gets ambushed by Devourers. Khrushchev continues to run and cuts through an ally way. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [angered] Damn it! Pvt. Zuka fights off the Devourers, overpowering them and shaking them off. The Devourers then chase after a group of Ultranationalists who try and kill Pvt. Zuka. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: I cant take much more. Xeltive Thade (COM): Pvt. Zuka give me a sitrep! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lot's of hostiles, Khrushchev just entered into an ally way. Im in pursuit, over! Xeltive Thade (COM): Zuka - we've got Khrushchev's location! He's heading west along the upper levels Brooklyn. We'll keep him from doubling back on our side - keep going and cut him off at the airport. There's no time for backup. You're gonna have to do this on your own. Good luck. Out. Pvt. Zuka fights his way through the streets and cuts into the allyway. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Now what! Xeltive Thade (COM): Zuka, watch the rooftops! We've had a few close calls with RPGs and machine guns positioned up high! Zuka, we're taking heavy fire from Ultranationalists here but I'm still tracking Khrushchev! He's moving north! Player keeps moving, killing enemy hostiles and dodging RPG's. Xeltive Thade (COM): We lost sight of him! Use your HUD as a guide! Meet you at the airport. Out. Pvt. Zuka activates his targeting HUD and tracks Khrushchev. More Ultranationalists cut around the corner and engage Pvt. Zuka Chavamee. He elimiates the hostiles and continues the chase. Pvt. Zuka then heads on Lefferts Avenue and sees an Russian Assault Helicopter picking up Khrushchev. Fernando Hernandez is also in the helicopter. Dimitir Khrushchev: You would die for him! Fernando Hernandez helps Khrushchev get onboard. Fernando Hernandez: Self-righteous fools! [Smiles] Unfortunately, it is only a matter of time. The helicopter then takes off. Pvt. Zuka then jumps onto it. Fernando then grabs Pvt. Zuka by the throat and chokes him slowly. Fernando Hernandez: Hmmm, much lighter than before. The serum is working. [cracks his neck.] Six billion cries of agony will with birth the new balance. Unfortunately you will not live to see the dawn. Abruptly shoves hand through Pvt. Zuka's stomach and throws him down to the floor. The helicopter takes off and leaves the area. Pvt. Zuka regains his shields and gets back up. He then heads for the East New York Auto Center. He spots a SSC Ultimate Aero. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: This will work. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then uses the RT or LT depending on which side of the car your on and breaks the window. He then gets in and takes out the central unit of the car alarm. After that the player must constantly press (X) to hot wire the car and get it to start. Chapter 4: To finish first, you must first finish. A car chase ensues between Pvt. Zuka and the Ultranationalists. This is basically a race where you have to evade the Ultranationalists who are in Transport Trucks and Jeeps and get to the John F. Kennedy Internation airport. ''The player will be boxed in and will have to get out. If the player takes severe vehicle damage the mission will fail. Furthure more, the player will have to evade roadblocks and overtakings from the Ultranationalists.'' Ending Scene This ending scene is in the gameplay. '''Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Vax! Drop the fucking ramp! Im coming in! As he speed up to catch up to the plane, trucks appear all over the runway in front of him. '''Vax Xalum': Aim for the ramp! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Pvt. Zuka steers the car into the plane's hangar. They escape. Scene fades out. Category:Levels